


On the Clock

by allfireburns



Category: Dirty Sexy Money
Genre: Comment Fic, Incest, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian always has to make things difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Clock

"Brian."

Nick closed his eyes as Brian ignored him and continued kissing a line down his neck.

"_Brian,_" he repeated, a little louder.

Annoyed, Brian nipped at his neck - _not_ gently - and growled, "What?"

"Well, if the fact that I'm married, _you're_ married, _and_, I'm sure, sleeping with your mistress on the side isn't enough to stop this, I have to be somewhere."

Brian narrowed his eyes and slid his hands up under Nick's shirt, while Nick just tried to keep thinking clearly. "So what?"

"So now isn't exactly a good time to-"

"Learn to live with it. You're on the clock."

His teeth grazed Nick's collarbone, and Nick gasped softly, unable to stop it. This would be so much easier if he didn't _want_ to just give in, every time.


End file.
